


It's Been AWhile

by ChaliSense



Series: Between Lovers [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rain, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/pseuds/ChaliSense
Summary: This is just my random thoughts about ShowKi and their couple life while being in the group Monsta X .Expect some grammatical errors, wrong spelling or wrong eng construction as I write every chap one-two days. Kamsahamnida *bows*
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Between Lovers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	It's Been AWhile

The rain was pouring hard outside the dorm. Two males were chatting each other through a social app from different rooms.

SN: Jooheon and Changkyun r in starship cafe  
Minhyuk is recording an ost  
Hyungwon went out to his friend

KH: I'm aware of that hyung

SN: typing...

Ten seconds past, Kihyun was still waiting and grinning. His man couldn't say it directly to him.

SN: I'm alone here in this room.  
U'r just there in the other room.

KH: Yep..

SN: It's raining outside

KH: I can clearly see it from the window

SN:I feel cold...  
SN: typing...

Kihyun couldn't hold his laughters anymore but he kept it sounded low so he won't be hear from the other side. He could feel Hyunwoo's struggle right now as he acted like he couldn't get what the leader wants.

SN: honey  
I need u  
here  
pls

KH: typing...

SN: It's been a while since our last...  
Do u understand me honey?

That's it. Kihyun decided to end his oblivious acts but he just couldn't give in that easily.

KH: Convince me then.

SN: Aren't you thirsty for me?  
(sent pictures in which his belly is peeking)

KH: Convince me more...u'r not getting me with just those pictures.

Kihyun lied. He loves seeing those pictures. Now, he could imagine Hyunwoo's handsome face, expressing disbeliefs so he decided to make a move and summoned himself to Hyunwoo's room. Of course, he'd also been wanting to do it with him. Hyunwoo stood quickly when he heard the door opened, appeared there the man of his wet dream, his own boyfriend, Kihyun with a smile on his face.

"So what now? How does our leader wants my service?" Kihyun give soft kisses to Hyunwoo's lips as he teasingly caressed his hand inside the man's shirt down to boxers.

Feeling Kihyun's touches, Hyunwoo hissed and swallowed an air."I'm waiting..." Kihyun said, almost like a whisper.

Instead of saying something, Hyunwoo leaned down to taste Kihyun' lips more. He kissed him started from being passionate, little by little, to being rough. Kihyun was unable to suppress his low moans, started to feel aroused. He stopped after a few seconds of their heated kiss. "I need our main vocal to sing for me..."

The voice sounded so sexy in Kihyun's ears. He smirked and pushed his man down the chair, readying himself to blow and suck. He aggressively slid Hyunwoo's boxers off, revealing what Hyunwoo entrusted him to have a work on. He grinned at the sight, his man was really fully aroused. Lowering his head, he took Hyunwoo's hardness and swiped his tongue over the slit.

Hyunwoo gasped at the sudden wet tongue on his cock. His boyfriend moved those hands, up and down the shaft, still licking its tip. "yeah.. like that..work that mouth for me." Hyunwoo reached Kihyun's hair and gently carressed it. He was starting to feel good until Kihyun engulfed his growing cock into his mouth, head up and down.

Kihyun wanted him feel more good as he sucked harder. Hyunwoo moaned into the air, from gripping his hair, his hand slightly pulled Kihyun's head into him but careful enough not to choke Kihyun.

"Oh fuck..." Hyunwoo was licking his own lips as he felt how good was Kihyun's warm mouth and tongue. Seeing the head bobbing up and down while lips stretching over the width of his dick, soon it would make him cum. 

"Honey stop.. I'm close."

"Does our leader proud of me now? Will I get reward for this?" Kihyun asked while his hand still stroking his hardness.

"If you bend over for me, you'll surely have it, Ki."

"Oh shit... " Kihyun was confident, but if it's Hyunwoo being so horny as fuck, he had no choice but to follow and submit. Not that he complain, though. He loves it when he can make Hyunwoo like this. He gave few more aggressive kisses to Hyunwoo, his hands slowly pulling the taller's shirt off. He wanted to see Hyunwoo's body before complying and went to the bed, placing his hands on it after quickly undressing his own self. 

Hyunwoo went to his knees and admire what he was seeing. Kihyun's beautiful ass never fails to make him go crazy. He cupped his butt cheeks and spreaded them.

Kihyun felt a tongue poked, making him gasp in an instant. "Son...Hyunwoo..." Kihyun whimpered, more when Hyunwoo inserted a finger in him. Hyunwoo surely know how to prep him. His legs shook, the bedsheets was being crumpled as he hold on it with pressure. He had to, cause any moment he would give out as he received the pleasure of licking and fingerfucking, thus making him feel so good and, surely wet.

"Please..I can't hold it anymore.I want you now."

"I'm going to fuck you so good. Would you like that?"

Kihyun bit his lips upon hearing him. Nevertheless, he readied himself for a good hole stretch that only his boyfriend is allowed to make. 

"Yes hon... give me your big cock please..."

Hyunwoo started pushing his cock against the hole, drawing moans from the younger. He,too groaned from it. Once he felt Kihyun got used to his cock, he pushed deeper and began moving.

From pain, now it's getting pleasurable for Kihyun. He was pushing his ass back to synch with Hyungwoo's thrusts. The sounds of slapping skins got louder each pounds. Hyunwoo loves hearing Kihyun's moans, it's his hidden sounds that only him can hear. He wanted this to hear more so he reached onto Kihyun's body and thrust fast.

"Hon, I wanna see your face.." Hyunwoo whispered later as he nibbled Kihyun's ear. The latter rolled his back until it touched the bed, facing Hyunwoo who was preparing to enter him again.

Another intrusion forced Kihyun to whine and whimper. He gripped Hyunwoo's hard shoulder as he was loving the feeling of his boyfriend's hard member in him. His legs tightened around Hyunwoo's waist, his prostate was being hit roughly and he could hear himself eliciting moans, getting louder at once.

"Hyunwoo...yes...harder...aahh"

"Fuck!" Hyunwoo breathed out.

After three more thrusts, Hyunwoo let out a guttural growl, spurting his cum inside Kihyun. There's semen on other's belly too, Kihyun cummed with him.

"You sure have your vocal well trained, hon."

He slapped Hyunwoo's chest and the man lied beside him, exhausted. Kihyun moved on top of him, no cares with their cums' mess. "I love you Hyunwoo."

"I love you, too. So much, my Kihyun." Hyunwoo softly kissed Kihyun's forehead and down to his lips. They just feel each other's tongue as they do more kisses, slow and passionate.

"I believe you still have stamina, hon."Kihyun said, breaking the kiss.

"Mmm?"

"Lead me to the shower room?"

With that, Hyunwoo laughed then lifted and carried Kihyun up, younger's legs around his waist, all the way to their shower room where they would do a second round.

Night came and the rain slowly getting calm. The other members went back to their dorm.

"Shownu hyung! Kihyun hyung! Where are you? It's dinner time!" Jooheon yelled but was hushed by Minhyuk as he was holding the door of one room. They both peeked inside, trying not to make sounds because the two men were in sweet cuddles while having their good sleep, or should we say rest from the hard sex earlier.

"Seems like they took advantage of the cool weather and our absence." Minhyuk said and both of them were giggling as they closed back the door, letting Hyunwoo and Kihyun take their peaceful and sweet night.

&

**Author's Note:**

> I screamed and laughed while writing this. I can't do this kind of ShowKi! sorry! hahaha!!!  
> But I hope you enjoyed the little comeback of this book. Muah
> 
> (Between Lovers' series is posted in wattpad with pictures.)


End file.
